This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
In order to more efficiently and cost-effectively service batteries, such as those used in hybrid and electric vehicles, high-voltage battery packs are assembled as sections. New or refurbished sections can replace excessively degraded or otherwise faulted sections, decreasing the repair cost and time. However, a trend in the battery industry is to continually create newer and higher energy variations of battery chemistry, so the battery chemistry that a vehicle is designed with is often not the same chemistry it ends production with, for example. To date, the state of the art controls software implementations support battery packs that contain the same chemistry or chemistries that vary only subtly, meaning they have nearly identical open circuit voltage/state of charge relationships and dynamic voltage behavior. Because of this, industrial users of batteries have to build up a stockpile of battery packs/sections to continue to perform section replacements for early production runs; for example, in the introductory model years of an electrified vehicle. This is required because the controls are not compatible with mixed sections once the battery chemistry has changed significantly. Present disclosure describes a method to make the control software compatible with battery sections of mixed battery chemistry.